A Twist Of Fate ( Jeff x Reader)
by TheOneKidWhoScreams
Summary: Well, this is my view on what would happen if you were ever to meet Jeff The Killer. Brace yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night, as you walked along the path to your home, almost two blocks away. You had done this many times before, for you had night school. But, this night, it felt... wrong, peculiar, it just didn't feel right. It was abnormally silent, the usual chatter of squirrels, was absent.  
You were never really frightened by much, but tonight, every step you took, sent a chill running down your spine. You looked up, seeing that your house was now in sight, you relaxed a bit. You had been living alone for almost four months now, leaving the family home, and headed off to college. Studying to be an artist, for it had always been a dream you've always had. Walking up to your door, you slid the key in the lock, and entered the house. Locking the door behind you, you noticed something was up, for you always turned off all the lights before you left. The bathroom light was on, the door to it only slightly ajar. This really freaked you out, the first thing that popped inside your head was, "A robber? No, I don't own anything worth stealing, and who would come in a shabby, rundown apartment looking for something valuable?" You decided to check it out, slowly, you inched your way towards the door, opening it, as a loud squeak came from its rusty hinges. There was no one there. You wiped at your brow, it was drenched with a cold sweat. Letting out a relieved sigh, feeling foolish for freaking out over nothing, you entered your room. It was very small, with just your bed, wardrobe, and mirror, leaning against it's side in the corner of the room. You dramatically plopped onto your bed, fatigued from a long day. You stared at the wall, looking at the posters that covered almost all the musty beige-colored paint that coated each apartment. Your favorite one would have to be your Jeff The Killer poster that you had drawn yourself. The creepypasta had always intrigued you, as his story had been very interesting. The poster portrayed a young man, looking 19 in age, holding up a gore-covered kitchen knife. His eyelids had been burned, leaving a black circle around them, for he wanted to always be awake. And that, that smile of his, that had been carved with a knife, leaving an everlasting wide grin on his face. You found him quite attractive actually, and being the overly obsessed guy hogger you were, dreamed of many "things" to do with him. Thinking, "he'd totally love me, and would accept me, and would never hurt me." How naive you were, you had a very perverted look, as a blush scattered across your face. Your moment of blissful daydreaming came to an abrupt end, as your bedroom window was yanked open with a loud squeak.

Author's Note: Ahah! The infamous cliffhanger. Well, this is my first little story, i'm not intending on making it too long, for what you may be thinking what will happen, is the exact opposite of reality. Tell me if you like it so far, and if I should finish it! (I'd still finish it regardless, but, why not throw in some opinions eh?) Reviews would be much appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed the first part! Goodnight for now. *Lets out a guttural spawn-of-demon evil laugh, and disappears within a puff of smoke*


	2. Chapter 2

You slowly turned to your window, with utter fright, you looked, there was nothing there. Getting up, you walked to your window, firmly shutting it, and flipping the lock. "What the fuck is going on here? I didn't open it." You thought. Making your way to the bathroom, you swore that you saw a shadow in the corner of the living room, but just shook it off, thinking it was just paranoia. You hopped into the shower, the warm water could always help you sleep. There was a sudden scratch at the door, you froze, terrified. Grabbing the towel, you wrapped it around yourself, then put your hand on the doorknob. Quickly, you yanked it open. You were met with a bang and a loud "MEWWWRRR" as the door had hit your cat, Midnight. "Damn, I really am paranoid." You chuckled to yourself. You picked up Midnight, cradling him in your arms as you walked back to your room. Pulling on an oversized tank top, you plopped backwards onto your bed. You were extremely fatigued from the long day, yet, for some reason, you just couldn't find sleep able to come. Sighing in frustration, you rolled over and got out of bed. You walked over to your computer, sitting down in the desk chair next to it. Opening up the browser, you typed in "creepypasta fanfiction". Most of the search results were Masky and Hoodie having a bit of guy lovin'. You found one that said "Jeff The Killer x Reader Love." You clicked on it, basically it was just him being oh so sweet and refusing to kill you because you were "special." Being the naive person you were, you believed every word of it. Suddenly, you heard your bedroom door opening and closing with a soft click, and your light switch was flicked off. It was too quick for you to see anything, but you knew someone, or something was in your room. Scanning through the room, you couldn't see much, but then, you felt leathery skin on your bare shoulder. You shivered in fright at the touch, slowly you turned around, frightened to see what was behind you. With the faint light of your computer screen, you saw a teenage boy in a white hoodie. It was Jeff, Jeff The Killer. That wasn't the worst of it, you glanced up a bit more to see his face, and was met with a pair of staring eyes with a black rim around them, and a smile that was cut ear - to ear. He was staring at- wait no, past you at your computer. He looked at it with a look of disgust, cringing he muttered, "Why would someone write junk like this, it's fucking revolting." Slowly, he adverted his eyes at you. You blushed, for he had seen what you were reading. Cringing, he said "Oh, you're just another fangirl aren't you?" He let out a guttural laugh, as a look of insanity crossed his face. "I guess you could say that you're a bit special, for being oh so fond of me, I know i'm beautiful." He said smugly. "For that, i'll give you a little something." You looked at him with a mixture of confusion, fright, and a bit of eagerness. He slowly cupped your cheeks with his hands."Is he going to kiss me?" You thought as you blushed a shade of scarlet. Leaning in a bit, you were caught with a surprise. He gently held your head, and gazed into your eyes. You close your eyes and puckered your lips. Looking a bit confused, he started to laugh uncontrollably, he firmly gripped onto your cheeks and violently jerked your head at a right angle, snapping your neck. As your mind faded to darkness, you heard him faintly whisper "Go To Sleep." And then it was black.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Alright, I hope you "enjoyed" that little story. It was more of my view on what Jeff would do if he was with you. I'm so sorry cx It's just that I hate those little lovey-dovey fantasies you have, thinking he wouldn't hurt you. My view on this is, JEFF WOULD FUCKING GUT YOU, not fuck you ._. But thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed, or felt somewhat trolled, either way, Thank you for reading!


End file.
